Choices and Chances
by Lizix
Summary: Edward left Bella. So what did Bella do? She grew up. She changed. Now, when she finds love again, a threat tries to force them apart. How does Bella deal with it all? What changed in Bella? Will she go back to Edward? How does this change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeeeellllllloooooooo! This is my first story! I hope you like it! I'll try and update at least 3 times a week and correct all grammar mistakes. Note: I said try. It might not work all the time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

He left me.

He broke me.

Told me he didn't care.

But I grew up.

I changed my name and my life.

I am Athena.

This is my story.

Jasper POV:

"Everyone, this is Wendy." said Edward.

We were silent.

I stared at him, he was crazy! It had been only 7 years since he broke up with Bella, and he had brought some human chick that was the exact opposite of Bella. Wendy had short blond hair and small green eyes. She was wearing a hot pink spaghetti shirt and a short denim skirt with 2 inch heels. Bella would've worn light blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt with stripes and sneakers.

This was the last straw.

We were in Forks, Washington! The least he could do was date someone else who didn't live in his ex's hometown!

"Edward!" exclaimed Esme, a disapproving look on her face. "You just broke up with a girl you claimed was your mate, and now you bring in some other girl, tell her what we are, and act like its Bella all over again!"

I stared at Esme, breaking my gaze away from Wendy. I've never seen her snap at anyone like this, but personally I agreed with her. He can't do that! The girl didn't even figure out that we were vampires, damn it! Edward told her!

The girl was trembling with fear, and I gladly pushed more fear onto her empathically.

I snarled at Edward and punched him in the face, effectively breaking his nose, literally. He'd have to put venom on it and stick it back on his face. He howled in pain. I smirked and ran out to the window.

I ran out to where Bella's house was supposed to be. I snuck in through the back and followed the first scent I caught, vaguely reminding myself of a blood hound.

I crept into the living room. To my surprise, I saw Charlie sitting on an old recliner reading the paper.

Why is he here?

Alice said that we wouldn't have trouble here. The hospital would gladly take Carlisle back, and nobody else would remember us or they were already dead.

So why is Charlie still here? Alice said she didn't see Bella here.

I turned my attention back to Charlie.

He occasionally glanced at the clock like he was waiting for something.

2:00 PM

He turned back to the paper.

2:01 PM

The doorbell rang.

Charlie jumped up and went to answer it. I silently followed him. He opened the door and 2 people walked in. "Right on time, right Charlie?" asked a young girl, her voice like bells. She looked like she was about twenty. She was wearing dark blue jeans, combat boots, and a green T-shirt.

The girl had long brown hair that curled at the bottom. She had blond highlights and violet eyes and pale skin. She had a nice figure too. A man stood beside her. He had matted brown hair and emerald green eyes; he was also pale. He also wore jeans and a blue T-shirt.

"Charlie!" said the young man who looked about twenty too.

He had a muscular figure and shook Charlie's hand. "I told you we were going to be here at exactly 2:01 PM didn't I?"

"Yes you did," said Charlie, shaking his head and smiling.

"So how the trip?" Their faces turned grave.

`"It's a long story," said the man quietly.

Charlie's eyes widened slightly, but nodded. "So…" he said. "How are you guys doing? I was-"

I took a step forward to study the girl more. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place where she came from.

She raised her hand at Charlie, cutting him off. She closed her eyes. Then they snapped open. She looked around. Then, so quickly I barely processed it, she leapt forward, snarling at me. I didn't react fast enough before she had me pinned on the ground.

She growled at me, and then she froze.

"Jasper?" she whispered. Where have I heard someone say my name like that? It reminded me vaguely of when Bella whispered my name and said she forgave me after I tried to attack her. "Bella?" I whispered disbelief in my voice.

She pulled me up so fast and then dragged me outside into her room. The man and Charlie followed. As soon as she was in her room, she went to a small laptop and typed something. The bed shot backwards, leaving an opening. She pushed me inside. I went flying down into the hole.

Bella followed me, along with the boy.

"Jasper!" Bella snarled. "What are you doing here?" for a moment I was afraid of her, she was starting to remind me of Maria, but I regained my composure. I was Major. I wasn't afraid of anybody.

Bella?" I asked. She snarled again and said. My name's not Bella!" then added softly. "Not anymore."

"Why are you here?" she demanded, and started pacing. "My family and I moved here." I said simply. I assumed she wanted to see Edward again.

She stopped pacing and stared at me. She had this hard, cold, look in her eyes. I recognized it as the same look I had when I was working for Maria. She had seen things nobody should see.

I tried to force calm onto her as she started pacing again.

I realized I couldn't feel her emotions.

Her eyes snapped back to mine as she pushed the calm back at me. "How…" I started, but she waved her hand carelessly. "Not now," she said.

She glanced up at the boy she came in with and Charlie, who had used the ladder to come down here.

"Who's he?" asked the boy. "Matt," said Bella. "This is Jasper. He's Edward Cullen's brother." She stated. "Jasper, this is Matt." She glanced at me before pacing again. Then she looked at Matt. "Do you think…?" Bella murmured.

Matt shook his head. "No," he said. "They might not agree, or believe it."

"What?" I asked. I was staring at them as they stared at each other.

Bella went to a long whiteboard, and I just then started looking around.

The room was big, and I had no idea how far underground we were.

Bella grabbed a blue marker and began hastily scribbling things down. I caught Enemy- destroy-use-? She began drawing a diagram. She took more notes and wrote Tom- disagree- agree-? How long?

The diagram she scribbled had a bunch of stick figures and arrows. It was a strategic planning diagram that was so complex, I couldn't figure it out, and I was a military strategist.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Matt. "We convince them, they leave, and we get back to our lives. We kill. There. Plan figured out." She said.

Matt snorted. "You make it sound like you're talking to a stupid person."

Bella chuckled softly. "What's going on?" I snapped.

They turned to me, glaring. Bella sighed. "I've got quite the explaining to do." I heard her mumble. Charlie and Matt chuckled and nodded. "Jasper," Bella sighed. "Have you ever heard of immortals?" she asked. I shook my head. Whatever she was saying, she better skip it and tell me what was going on."

"Immortals are sort of like vampires." She said. "Here sit down." She walked over to a couch and plopped down. I sat on the couch across from her. "Immortals only survive off of soda instead of blood. We have everything a vampire has, except for the whole blood thing. Everything a vampire has, speed, hearing, things like that, is multiplied by a thousand."

I stared at her. She had to be kidding me.

"I'm not joking, Jasper." She said. "Matt and I are Immortals. There are more of us out there, and we have a problem. A problem that involves vampires and every mythical thing in the world. You thought there were only vampires and shape-shifters, right? No. Everything that's in books exists. Wizards, mermaids, werewolves even. Immortals aren't heard of often, but they are a big part of the mythical world. You get used to it after a while."

She smirked at the last part.

"I became an immortal after Edward left. At first I was devastated. I thought I loved him. But if they leave you and don't come back, if they leave you in a forest to die, they don't love you. I forgot about Edward and went looking for adventure. And I found it."

"When you and your family left, I grew up." She continued.

"I changed my name and my life. I'm no longer Bella Swan. I am Athena."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter (and the flu), thank you all who added me to follow me or whatever you call it (still new here). I accidently put chapter 1 inside of chapter 2 instead of the one I really wanted to update. Well…keep the reviews comin' and thanks to LoverOfDarkness13 FOR REVIEWING. And a big recommendation: read Slam2k books I'm reading False Hopes and I just started. I'm on chapter 7 if you wanna know. Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Matt and some (spoiler: a few other characters that you'll read about later!) **

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper's point of view**

I was stunned into silence. I didn't get what was going on, and I wasn't sure if I should believe her on the whole 'mythical creature' thing.

"You're joking right Bells?" I asked. I couldn't believe her.

"My name's not Bella!" she snarled.

"Yeah, and Lindsay Lohan doesn't have a criminal record." I snorted.

She glared at me. "I'm serious Jasper!" she said, frowning. "Last time I checked, your whole family knew I was a bad liar." She pointed out.

I seemed to get paler then I already was.

"You're not lying, are you?" I whispered.

"So the thickhead finally figured it out!" she groaned sarcastically, slapping a hand to her forehead. "That's a shocker."

I snarled and shot in front of her. I was almost nose to nose with Bella, or so she claimed to be now called, Athena.

"You do not insult me, Athena." I snarled.

"I can rip-"

She abruptly cut me off.

"You can rip my limbs off like a regular vampire?" she snorted. "Please! I highly doubt that. I'll repeat what I said earlier. I'm not a vampire. You can rip my limbs off if you want to, but only if you can catch me."

She tilted her head a little, almost like a child. In fact, now that I think of it, she was as small as a child, but those eyes gave her away. They were cold, no innocence in them. Like mine once were. I could tell she was telling the truth, but it was hard to imagine fragile, klutzy Bella strong and tough.

We kept staring each other down, but it was hard. Looking into Bella- Athena's eyes was like looking at your worst fear. I could watch my awful past dance around in her corneas.

When it got very intense, I jerked away.

"How…?" I asked. "Natural talent," she mumbled.

"Okay…" she said, and then she shook her head, as if just waking up from a dream.

"Big question," she said. "Do you believe me now?" she looked at me. And for a second, just for a second, I saw something in her eyes. It was the same look she had when she was human. I snorted.

"Hello?" Athena snapped her fingers in my face. I had been lost in thought.

"Yes." I said. "I believe you."

And I meant it. Something made me think she wasn't lying, bizarre as it was. "Good." She breathed.

"Um…Athena?" asked Matt.

She turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked. "Our problem, remember?" he asked.

She nodded. "What problem?" I asked. She turned around, her eyes stony; I'm not sure I'd ever adjust to that look. "Remember the Volturi?" she asked. "What about them?" I asked. Did she get involved somehow? I knew Edward should've changed her while he had the chance. How would we stop them? Maybe I could just change her if it works. But she's already immortal, I corrected myself. So then maybe-

"Jasper?" Athena asked, snapping her fingers in front of my face again. "Sorry darlin'" I apologized, adding on the southern accent and smirking. "I got lost in my thoughts again."

She sighed, but a small played on her lips.

"I know some people who are similar to the Volturi. We don't have to worry about the Volturi, though. I struck a deal, but that's not the point. The point is; I need you and your family to leave now." She said.

"Why?" I asked. I was utterly confused now. How did she deal with the Volturi? Why should my family and evacuate? Who's similar to the Volturi? "Who-"

Again, she cut me off.

"That's not the point right now either." she said, her voice was expressionless.

"You need to get out of here before you die." She said

"Matt," she turned around.

"I need you and Charlie to go and stall them, Charlie stay with Matt until you're there." She turned back to me.

"Jasper, I know you have a lot of questions, but we're running out of time. Take me to your house, I'll explain as much as I can there. Hurry!" she turned around and began climbing up the ladder at a speed faster than a vampire's. "Let's go guys!" I heard her shout from above. I followed her, and Matt and Charlie followed us. She grabbed a dark green backpack and tossed it to Matt. Then she grabbed a camouflage backpack and pulled a strap on.

They rushed out the back door together, keeping at a speed I could follow (but just barely).

Charlie and Matt got inside of a Jeep while Athena and I ran to my house.

We were there in only 2 minutes.

I opened the front door, it was never locked. Nobody would know there was a house out here.

"Hey guys?" I called out. I glanced around. I realized the place was a total mess. Esme's priceless coffee table and vases were shattered on the ground. The curtains were ripped and only half of it was hanging. The wallpaper was torn and all of the windows were broken. "What happened here?" I whispered.

I could feel them around me empathetically. "I can feel you guys!" I called out.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Wendy stepped out of the shadows one by one.

"What happened?" I demanded. Esme took one look at me and rushed forward and hugged me. "Oh thank God!" she sobbed.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Somebody came in." Carlisle said. "They were young, as young as us. But they were different. They were faster, stronger even. I don't know how that's possible. Only the wolves of La Push are faster and stronger than us. Whoever they were, they took Alice."

If I had been human, all the color on my face would've drained away and I'd be as pale as I already am. "We're too late." Athena sighed. All of my family turned to her. "Who are you?" asked Edward.

She smirked, and so did I.

"Why, honestly Edward." She said. "I thought you'd remember you're mostly recent ex girlfriend." She tilted her head to the right again. I took that as a sign she was messing with him like she was with me.

Edward gaped. Wendy stared at her. "You're his ex girlfriend?" she gasped. Then she glared at Athena. "I'm his girlfriend." She huffed. "That's great." Athena's voice was like honey. She smiled sweetly.

"Bella?" Carlisle and Esme whispered.

She nodded.

Edward rushed straight to her, about to rap his arms around her, and I felt a wave of jealousy roll over me. What was wrong with me? I shouldn't feel this way about Athena.

Athena, thankfully, moved away quickly.

"You wouldn't want to do that with your _girlfriend _watching, now would you?" she sneered.

A wave of hurt flashed across his face before he glared at Athena. "Bella, love-"he started.

"Don't you 'Bella, love' me!" she snarled.

"My name isn't Bella anymore! Not since you told me you didn't love me and left me in the middle of the forest! You're as lucky as hell that I'm not dead!"

"You did that?" Carlisle whispered, horrified. "I thought it was best to say that so she would forget about me. I had no idea she didn't know how to walk out of a forest!" he sneered. It was like a game of ping pong. All the Cullen's looked at Athena; then Edward; then back to Athena.

"He's right." Athena said coolly. "I didn't know how to walk out of the forest. I was so deeply in shock that I passed out. A friend of mine found me. He told me his name was Matt. He told me about Immortals and how there were other mythical creatures in the world. Forks, Washington, is actually one of the biggest mythical territories in the world. It's like a rest stop. Creatures come and go faster than the wolves can run. I became an Immortal. I am one of the most dangerous beings in the world. I'm 13.654 times faster, stronger, have better hearing, than a vampire's! My name is Athena. I am the goddess of war! Unless you want to die, don't mess with me!"

Everyone stared at her.

"I believe her." I said and raised my hand. Everyone stared at me.

"I've seen Matt. She's fast." I shrugged, smirking. "Don't mess with her."

Athena threw me a grateful look.

Slowly, but still moving, Carlisle raised his hand. "I believe her." He said. Surprisingly, Rosalie raised her hand too. Emmett raised his hand, and so did Esme.

"Thanks," Athena said gratefully.

"Well I don't believe you!" Edward snapped.

"That's junk, Bella, and you should know it!" he growled.

"Yeah- he's right! Who would ever believe that junk?" added Wendy. I snarled at them a flash of surprise breezed across Athena's face, but was quickly replaced by her serious face. Edward glared at me. "Since when do you care?" he snarled. "It's your fault this happened. If you hadn't lost control, we wouldn't have left!"

"Actually Edward," I said, "I was dealing with your thirst empathetically and my own. It was your decision to break up with Bella. If you had just changed her like she asked you to, we wouldn't be in this mess." I corrected.

He shut up.

"Now we have to leave." Athena said suddenly. "What do you mean?" asked Emmett. "Listen to me." She said.

"Trust me and leave. I'll find Alice and bring her back. Then you'll never have to deal with me again.

"No!" Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, and Rosalie yelled.

"Bella- Athena- I might not have treated you like a friend, much less a sister, but I still care about you. I was so jealous of you before. You had all the humanity I wanted, and you were about to do that. But now I see you really were meant for immortality. I'm sorry, Athena. Maybe we could start over?" she asked hopefully. Athena smiled warmly, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Of course Rose." Rosalie smiled gratefully.

"You're like a daughter to us Athena," said Esme. "We want you to be with us. We want to be with you." Carlisle added.

"C'mon sis." said Emmett. "Do your big bro a big favor and don't get out of our lives."

Athena snorted.

"I can't promise you guys anything, but I can try and stay, if you leave. There's no time to pack, just move. The sooner you leave, the sooner I can go get Alice and bring her back from that hell hole she's in." "You're going to find those- those dangerous people all by yourself?" Esme shrieked. "No way are you going," Emmett said. Then he grinned from ear to ear. "Unless we come with you."

"No!" Athena shouted. "You don't understand. The guys who kidnapped Alice are really powerful. I'm powerful. Only I can go."

"No." I said. "We're all coming with you." I nodded at Edward. "Even you 2." I smirked.

Athena looked at all of us.

"I can see you guys aren't goanna budge. Fine then. But stick close to me, and no matter what I say, anything I tell you to do, you do it. Clear?"

We all nodded.

"Then let's go to Hell." Athena said. "Literally."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a lot of spare time on my hands because I have the flu (I randomly get nauseas and I have a violent cough and sore throat. My nose is stuffy too. Could anybody tell me what exactly I have?)And I got nothing better to do. I can't wait for the Twilight Breaking Dawn movie come out! I think it comes out in November. I read all of the Twilight books. Each one was like 5 hours a day, so I finished in 5 days. (Breaking Dawn was bought late at night so I didn't get pass Chapter 1 of it but that was all last summer. My friends say I read fast.) If you want to give me advice, do it IMMIEDIATLY! (Like if I'm going to fast, that the story is getting ahead of its self or something.) Sorry it's short, I might vomit on the computer so I'm goanna end it early. I promise the next chap is goanna be longer.**

**So keep up the reviews and keep reading! I might update again after I finish this chapter, but reviewing does 2 things: Makes me feel good because people are reading my story and it makes me update faster. REVIEW!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *sigh***

Chapter 3

"Literally?" asked Wendy in a small voice.

"Oh yeah," Athena said. "You're going to love it." Sarcasm seemed to drown her words on that second sentence.

I frowned as she put on both straps of her backpacks on and she opened the front door. "Wait," Carlisle said. Everybody turned to him. "What do I tell the hospital?"

I thought Athena was going to chew him out, but instead she laughed and said, "Tell them one or your relatives was critically injured in a car accident or something like that and that you needed to come there straight away." She shrugged. Carlisle nodded.

"So…" I said, not sure what to say. I had so many questions like 'who took Alice' or 'who are similar to the Volturi, and did they take Alice' 'do they have anything to do with Alice's kidnapping'

"We need a Jeep." Athena declared. "Emmett?" she asked.

Emmett looked surprised that she'd remembered that he owned the big Jeep. "I'm driving it." She said.

"No." said Emmett. "My car, I drive."

Athena snorted. "Fine Em," she replied. "Take us there."

"To where?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Take us to your hand so I can grab the keys and get the hell outta here." She snapped. Then she quickly grabbed his keys with immortal speed. "How…?" Emmett asked.

"Told you I have better physical characteristics then regular vampires." She replied, smirking. "Fascinating." Carlisle murmured. I could feel his curiosity rising by the second.

"I'll tell you all about the mythic world as soon as we start driving." Athena promised him.

Carlisle gave her a grateful look.

Athena strode gracefully over the broken things and into the garage. This room was the only one that wasn't damaged.

She climbed into the Jeep and started the car. Everyone slowly got into the car. Edward and Wendy climbed in last. _It was a very big car, but built for hazardous places. _I thought.

I climbed in right behind Athena, Carlisle next to me, then Esme, in the back was Emmett, Rosalie, and Wendy, next to Athena was Edward.

As soon as we were out of the driveway, she shot out like a lightning bolt. She drove us straight into the forest.

She didn't really turn. Athena seemed to know where we were going. She occasionally twisted the car away so she didn't crash into a tree. Wendy screamed. The only thing that human Bella and Wendy would've agreed on is they don't like going above the speed limit.

"Are you sure you know where you going?" Carlisle said. He didn't bother shouting, even though the wind was whistling in our ears. Our extreme hearing allowed us to talk quietly and hear each other loud and clear.

"Yes." Athena replied. She proceeded to tell us about the mythical world, which sort of sounded like children's fairytales. Edward would occasionally step in and say things like, "I highly doubt that" or "Will you shut up already? Nobody believes you."

Athena then said, "There are many mythical creatures in the world. Some of them are like me, just an immortal, others are werewolves, vampires (there are actually different types of those species), exploding pigs and other pork like animals that breathe fire, things like that." She said it so casually as she drove, like she talked about it every day, or we were simply discussing the weather.

"The person that kidnapped Alice is a werewolf. His name is Rider. Don't mess with him. Almost everybody that did mess with him is now dead, except for me, Matt, and a few other people. He has followers that are trained to do specific things, that way they're marking Rider Territory. Like when they broke the windows, it was broken very specifically. They were cracked just right and have the same number of edges. We're going to Hell, the Underworld. It's where Rider first destroyed an entire system. There are 3 systems in the world. Hell, it's the worst one, and the first one, most monsters live there, it's like a prison. People don't go to thereafter they're dead if you're wondering. That's a question you find out when you die. Earth is second, where creatures roam good and possibly bad. Then Clouds, it's like heaven I guess. It's the third system and the best. Everybody is happy. Money literally grows on trees, food is everywhere. That's all where the council lives. They are the people that decide fate. They are the Fates. That's pretty much it. Our plan basically is go to Hell, grab Alice, kill a few demons, leave, and then get on with our fates. We should go at sunrise. That's when it's the hardest time of Hell. Everything is less…mean, really. We grab Alice at noon, and then we leave right before sunset." She shrugged.

Wendy was asleep, but everybody was listening to Athena's story, even Edward was truly interested, but he tried to hide it.

When she finished, everybody started talking to their mates. Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to read electronically. I sat there, pondering on what was happening around me. I can't believe I found Bella- Athena- got my mate taken from me, and now we're going to Hell. I wondered what was happening to Alice, and if she was OK. The funny thing is, I'm not as upset as I should be I feel… different. I feel like a brother whose sister got kidnapped, not like a lover. It was weird; I wonder…did I fall out of love with Alice?

Athena turned on the radio.

Highway to Hell started playing through the car's speakers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter for choices and chances! This chapter is goanna be **_**really **_**short, and I apologize for that! But I hope you still like it. I try not to make my chapters too short.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' on Twilight!**

**Jasper's point of view**

It was officially 6 hours, 9 minutes, and 17 seconds since we left.

I was looking at Athena; she seemed to have gone into a trance- like state. I couldn't feel anything of her, just her heartbeat (though she didn't need one).

Wendy had gone to sleep a while ago, and it was quiet except for the fact that we were breezing through the forest. The tree branches were slapping against us, and the wind had thrown our hair back.

Suddenly, she stopped the car.

"Everybody out!" she said.

She was tense, and seemed alert.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but she shushed me.

"Emmett," she turned to him. I was confused. "What the hell is wrong?" I asked, but she didn't answer.

"Emmett, drive to LA. Go to the Hollywood sign. Go straight under the H and move the rock. Go inside the hole and stay there. Do not go anywhere and stay in there. No matter what." she said. "Why?" we asked. "Trust me and go" she said. "You said you would do as I say. Do as I say and go; I'll meet you there. If I'm not there in less than a month, you leave and forget any of this happened. NOW!" she snarled. Everybody got into the car. Except for me.

"Go Jasper!" she ordered, but I frowned.

"No." I said. "I'm staying with you. You can't change that." I said. "I have to save Alice."

She frowned, but understanding dawned across her face. "Fine," she said. "But stay with me."

I nodded. "Go guys." I heard her murmur. "I'll meet you there." Athena said.

Everybody except Edward and Wendy gave her a sad stare, but they left as Emmett drove away.

There were snarls in the background.

I looked at her. "I have to save Alice." I repeated, but it sounded wrong. I didn't mean it. I didn't need to save her. I had to stay with Athena. I had to. This wasn't about saving Alice. Not anymore. This is about Athena and me.

It was official. The bond between Alice and me was gone. I didn't know if Athena felt it. Yet. But I did. I think…I'm in love with Athena.

**Sorry for the extreme shortness! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the long wait!**

** I've been doing a stupid project for school, and then my best friend got mad at me because I forgot her birthday. **

** Dedication: happy belated birthday, best friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I will own a few more things soon. I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!**

** PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO PLEASE! I'M TRYING TO GET MORE ALERTS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Jasper's point of view

Athena tensed when she heard the snarls. "How good can you fight?" she asked. "I used to work for Maria, she-"

"I know who Maria is, Jasper. If you used to work for Maria, you're average I hope." She said.

"Average?" I said. I didn't like her calling me that. I was kept by Maria for my work, and she killed most vampires for no reason or just because she didn't like their hair.

She shook her head.

A shadow passed above us. I looked up. "Jasper, trust me and stay out of my way." Athena said.

I stared straight up. I hadn't heard or smelled anything fly above us when something shot straight up from under us. I stumbled backwards. The monster was dark brown and had that flying squirrel kind of body. It had skin stretched from its armpits to it's' thighs. It had sharp claws on its hand and talons on its feet.

It had white foam dripping from its mouth. It snarled at Athena. Big, flying, spitting bird flew straight at Athena. Athena was ready for it, though.

She spread her arms out. The thing head butted her in the chest and lifted her into the air. "Athena!" I shouted. I jumped onto a tree and quickly flew up the branches.

"STAY THERE!" Athena screamed at me, as she wrestled the monster. She reached down her boot and pulled out a pocket knife. She flipped it open and threw it with perfect ease at the bird's stretchy wing. The knife ripped its wing open, and since the bird was still using its wing, the hole ripped wider. Pained, brown, screecher went limp and rocketed to the ground.

Athena was still on top of it, but she jumped off. She landed on the branch neatly, and then she stumbled. She tipped backwards. I grabbed her hand quickly, and pulled her close to me. Noses nearly touching, I leaned in closer. If I had a beating heart, it would've been heard on planet Jupiter.

Then the monster gave out a throaty screech. She immediately turned away and jumped off the tree.

She landed neatly on the ground and went to the panting monster.

It gasped to breathe.

"Who are you?" Athena asked. I thought she was crazy for a moment. Animals don't talk. "Athena," I said. "Birds don't talk." I told her gently. "We're animals and we talk." She huffed.

"I-," the monster panted. "Am Wesley," it said.

"Isn't Wesley a girl's name?" I asked playfully. The monster glared at me and Athena nudged me on the ribs. "Why are you here?" she asked him.

"Rider, one of his workers, he controls minds. I tried to avoid it, ignore his power and fight back; but he was too strong. Please, believe me. I did not intentionally fight you." Wesley said.

I looked at Athena, but she was looking at him strangely. Her head as tilted to the side, and she had almost a put on her face.

"I believe you." She said softly.

"Oh, come on!" I said, turning to her.

"You can't seriously believe the crap pouring out of his mouth!" I shouted.

"Well apparently," she replied haughtily. "I believe every _crappy word he's saying. So shut the crap up." _She said, smirking.

I was impressed by her word play.

I sighed and nodded.

She sighed too.

She glanced around. "The problem about Emmett and the others leaving was that they took the car with them." She chuckled.

"I can help." Wesley offered. "I can fly you to wherever you're going." He said.

I was baffled by Athena's new world, but she smiled politely. "Honestly Wesley, we appreciate the offer, but I can't just let you-"

Wesley cut her off. "Please?" he begged. "Anyway, I 'm the only source of transportation you got left. It's you or the woods." Wesley reminded me of a 15 year old boy.

She sighed and nodded.

"Okay, how's that?" Athena asked Wesley. She had gotten out a first aid kit and sewn his wing back together. Wesley got up without warning and shot off into the sky. He did and amazing dive and landed softly on his feet.

"Perfect!" he said.

"We can go now." he suggested.

Athena glanced at the sky. "Okay," she said slowly.

"We'll leave now." But she sounded worried.

"We can stop when you get tired." She added. She put the first aid back in her backpack. She slung it on.

Wesley got into a crouching position and smiled to himself.

His fangs stuck out when he did that.

Athena climbed onto his back by sitting on one of his shoulders and clutching a scale. His shoulder was big enough for me to squeeze next to her. We looked at each other, and then we switched places. I slung my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. I held onto the scale.

Wesley, sensing we were ready, took off into the air. "So where to?" he called.

"Hell!" Athena called back. Wesley's eyes widened, but he nodded and did a U-turn.

Athena clutched me tighter. I could smell her from where I was sitting. She smelled great, but it wasn't for her blood that I smelled; her blood scent wasn't even there anymore.

I heard her heartbeat slow down, and her breathing evened.

She was asleep.

It wasn't until 3 hours later that she woke up, and that was when weather, terror, and surprise teamed up to make a disaster happen.

And of all people they had to aim for, it was us.

**Cliffy!**

** Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Oh, and check out Christina Grimmie's new album, 'Find Me'! just came out today, it is am- AZ- ing!**

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REIVEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW it's been a long time since I last updated, but no, I didn't abandon the story, I would never do that. I just had a major case of writer's block whenever I thought of this story, but now it's gone and I'm going to entertain you1**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Riiiiiiight.**

**Carlisle's point of view**

We had just come to the Hollywood sign.

I was very worried about Jasper and Bella, but I knew Jasper could take care of himself. I was also worried about what was happening to Alice and if she was okay, or even if he was alive.

I wasn't so sure about Bella, or Athena, as she now called herself, though.

I glanced at my family. Edward was carrying a snoring Wendy. I was starting to realize exactly how spoiled Edward was. Edward's head snapped up.

The brat.

He growled quietly, his eyes narrowing at me.

Esme glared at him. "Do not glare at Carlisle, Edward!" she snapped. "He took you in and saved your life. He is your father, and you do not disrespect him like that!" she said. Gotta love Esme.

I noticed Rosalie inspecting the Hollywood sign.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked. She had her eyes narrowed and had her knuckle under her nose; a sure sign she was deep in thought.

"I don't see a hole anywhere near here," she said. She knelt down and crouched under the H.

**Rosalie's point of view**

I looked at the H. There was nothing there. Athena had said there would be a hole under the sign.

That was genius, send us to a hole in Hollywood and make us wait for you to come and pick us up, note the strong sarcasm.

I crawled under the H.

I wasn't that worried about my clothes, either. My shorts barely went halfway down my thighs and my tight hot pink T – shirt was small so I couldn't care less, though I promised myself that I'll take the heels off later.

"Why don't we all check out a letter and see if there's a hole under any of them." Carlisle suggested.

There were shrugs and nods and a grimace from Edward and Wendy, who had just awoken.

I went to the first O; Emmett went to the first L; Carlisle went to the Y; Edward on Wendy on her back; and Esme went to the D.

As soon as I crawled under the O, I felt the ground crumble underneath me.

I screamed as soon as I felt the empty space under me and sank through the ground.

I barely heard the same thing happen to the others, but I did hear Wendy scream. No, that was Edward, it cracked a bit near the end.

I lost track of how long I fell, I couldn't think straight. It was sort of like how humans describe the feeling of being drugged into sleep. Only I didn't sleep, it was more like a light dizziness. Eventually, I snapped out of it when I hit something hard. "Uh," I groaned. I looked around. "Emmett?" I called. "Carlisle? Esme?" I yelled.

I was starting to panic as I called their names out louder until I was screaming. I was so desperate that I even called Edward's and Wendy's name a couple of times.

I let out a sob and fell to my knees.

"Where is everybody?" I yelled. "Is there anybody here?" I screamed.

The world was silent and cold.

The sky was dark red with black clouds. It was alternating temperatures between hot and cold. The ground was dark brown and lifeless.

Out of nowhere, I heard a voice. It was cold and raspy, but it whispered, "_Save your breath Rosalie Hale…your pitiful cries will bring nothing but shame to you and everyone who knows you. Go anywhere you want, but you will see the same thing again and again. This is your prison and home now. Feel glad it is not worse._" It hissed.

"Who are you?" I yelled up at the sky. "Where am I?" I screamed.

I collapsed.

Through the pain, I knew something wasn't right about the pain I was feeling.

**Jasper's point of view**

I saw the storm coming on, and then Athena snapped out of her sleep.

"Guys!" I heard Wesley shout. "We're heading into a storm, you guys wanna keep going?" he shouted. I looked at Athena. She was considering it. "Yeah, go a little faster though Wesley, we'll get through it faster. But move carefully!" she warned.

"Will do!" he shouted back.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"As sure as I know you're Alice's mate." She said, smirking slightly.

She was wrong, and I wondered if she knew I didn't love Alice anymore.

Impossible, one part of me whispered. She can tell, she likes you too, another part of me said.

I sighed, but then I jumped when thunder boomed.

Athena jumped slightly too, but she regained her posture and carefully stood on Wesley's shoulders.

"Did I ever tell you about my powers?" she shouted at me through the sudden roaring wind.

I shook my head, no. "Get down, Athena! You'll kill yourself!" I shouted back. She laughed, tilting her head back. I loved that sound.

"Then I certainly didn't tell you about my powers!" she yelled back at me.

I looked at her.

It was now pouring rain. It was sharp like needles, and it was hailing slightly. The ocean we were currently flying over had waves rising like a balloon; the waves were getting bigger by the moment.

Athena had her head tilted back and seemed to be welcoming the rain.

Then she looked down at me and smirked, giving me a crooked smile. She winked at me, and if I could've blushed I would've.

She had her arms out to the side, palms up.

Then she rocked slightly on her heels.

I thought she was slipping, and I was about to tell her to sit back down now when she jumped into the air and fell straight down.

"Athena!" I screamed, and then I did something stupid.

I jumped in after her.

Now, being a vampire and all, the water wouldn't have hurt me, but I didn't have the abilities to do what Athena did.

Ten years later, every time I looked back on this made me wince.

Athena had been in the process of using her power, and I had ruined it.

As soon as I hit the water, I felt cold for the first time in a long time.

It was too cold, in fact. The water was freezing me painfully.

Yeah, it was _freezing_ me.

I was slowly and painfully losing the ability to move. It was like standing one position for a few days. I was frozen stiff.

Then, I felt something grab my arm, and I was lifted out of the water. Then it disappeared. I had lost the ability to move or feel.

I was numb, and I had no idea if it was permanent or not. 


End file.
